


Wisteria

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, More tags later, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo and Genji are both broken after Hanzo's attempted murder on Genji.Genji is in Blackwatch, losing almost all faith in everyone, and gets an unhealthy obsession.Hanzo is traumatized from breaking, and trying to kill his brother, and gets into some bad habits.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 7





	Wisteria

The sounds of multiple footsteps awoke the recently asleep cyborg. He slowly opened his red, tired eyes. He blinked a few moments, eyes burning from the sudden bright light in his face. Where am I... Aren't I dead? A blonde nurse approached, speaking in English," Hello Genji, I see you have woken up?" She said, in a very kind voice. Genji immediately recognized a Swiss accent and narrowed his eyes, "Where am I!?" He asked, almost in a hissing manner. The nurse sighed before opening the door leading out of the room, "I'll let them explain."

A man in a black beanie came in, accompanied by a young man in a cowboy hat. Genji scanned them, "Why is one of them armed?" He asked, looking at the revolver attached to the cowboy's belt. It took a few seconds before one of them realized what he was referring to. "McCree get rid of that gun," The older of the two said. The person Genji assumed to be McCree put the gun on the table. He noticed the man now had a frown plastered on his face. "Where am I that there are nurses, and Cowboys?" He asked, in Japanese. After a moment of silence, Genji realized no one spoke his native tongue. "I asked where I am," He said, in an almost annoyed tone of voice.

The older of the three spoke, "You're in Blackwatch," Genji wore a confused look, "Black...watch? Is that supposed to be like Overwatch?" He asked, looking at their uniforms, they did say Blackwatch, so the likelihood they were very slim. "You could say that we do the dirtier work Overwatch doesn't want to do." He said. Genji noticed that the man's name was on the uniform, Gabriel Reyes. He looked at the other man's, it read Jesse McCree. "But...But..." He failed to find words, Aren't I dead? Didn't he...Didn't he...Didn't he...Hanzo... 

"Hey…are you okay?" McCree asked, and Gabriel gave him a harsh looked that said shut up. "Where is he!?" Genji demanded in Japanese. He was visibly shaking, a look of panic on his scarred face. Gabriel shrugged, "We don't know, but we for sure won't let you near him again." That gave little reassurance, by Genji slowly became to calm down. But that doesn't answer how I am still alive. He tried to get up and then he got his answer. He saw that his whole right arm was cybernetic. He looked up quickly, anger blazing in his eyes, "Why couldn't you just let me stay dead!" He hissed. Why do I have to now live with those memories? "We needed a weapon, and we were just lucky enough to stumble upon your dying ass," Gabriel said, not putting any effort in to make it sound considerate. He looked down, hands curling into fists. The nurse looked at the visiting Blackwatch members with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I think he should be alone now." 

The two soon left, and Genji laid back in the bed. "We aren't in Japan…correct?" He asked, refusing to look at the doctor, "Correct, but I don't think I can tell you where we are just yet." Genji looked down, "So are you the one who revived me?" He asked, already knowing the answer. The doctor gave a simple nod and Genji sighed. "You know, if you need it, I can give you something to help you sleep." She offered. Genji spoke, "Please," he said, not wanting to be here a moment longer. The blonde girl stuck an IV in his non-robotic arm. After a few moments, Genji slipped unconscious. 

_______________________

"Gabriel, did you mean what ya said, that he's only a weapon?" McCree asked, walking beside his commander. "Why else would I revive him?" Gabriel said, not giving even a glance back at McCree. McCree frowned, "Maybe you shouldn't have been so blunt with him then," McCree said, before splitting ways the Gabriel and heading to his room. 

McCree saw that Dr Ziegler was waiting in front of his room. "Hello, Jesse." She greeted him. McCree frowned, "Why are you here, don't ya work for Overwatch?" He asked and Dr Ziegler nodded, "Yes, but I needed to talk to you about Genji." McCree looked surprised for a split second before speaking," What about Genji?" He asked and Dr Ziegler pulled Genji's file out of a folder of them, "I think, that he needs someone beside Commander Reyes to introduce him to Blackwatch, again." She said handing the file over to McCree. McCree hesitated to open it, but when he opened it, he saw a face that showed very little resemblance to the current Genji," Your tellin me this is the same guy?" He said, closing the file. Dr Ziegler slowly nodded, " I can see how it could be hard to tell but yes, you don't have to read the file, but I would recommend it if you want to make getting him into Blackwatch easier." 

Dr Ziegler soon left, leaving McCree with the file and he walked into his room and put it down. He quickly decided that he was not going to look in the file, to respect the cyborg's privacy. Sat on his bed and pulled out a cigar and lit it. He took in a breath of the smoke and contemplated whether to go check on Genji. He soon decided it would be best to wait for the morning. He soon put out his cigar and fell to sleep.

_____________

Genji awoke to the sound of knocking on his room's door. He looked over at his arm and unhooked the IV stuck in it. He walked over to the door and was unsurprised when he saw it was the cowboy from the day before. "Hey there Genji," McCree said, "Would ya mind letting me in?" He asked, and Genji narrowing his eyes," Leave me alone." He hissed, closing the door and turning away from it. He heard the cowboy once again knocking on the door. He opened it again, annoyed.

"What do you want!?" Genji practically yelled and McCree flinched. "Well, I wanted to get to know ya," Genji immediately grew suspicious. He took a few steps back and growled, "And why would anyone want to get to know me?" McCree was silent for a few seconds like he was thinking his answer through. Trust no one. His brain was practically yelling at him to not give this man a chance to speak and shut the door. McCree then suddenly smiled," 'Cause you seem like an interesting fella." He said, and sparked frustration in Genji," Well, of course, a Cyborg, mauled by his brother would be interesting." He said, his voice full of frustration. McCree frowned, "That's not what I meant..." 

Genji slammed the door, not giving the cowboy a chance to elaborate on what he said. You were right to get away from him. His brain, or his dragon, told him. He couldn't even care to tell the difference anymore. He wondered if his dragon could still talk to him after the incident. He flopped back on the bed. He shot back up when he heard knocking again. Don't bother, it's just the stupid cowboy. He finally identified the voice as his dragon's. He then heard the door open, and Genji realized his dumb ass didn't lock it. 

"Sorry to come in, uninvited, by why don't ya give me a chance?" McCree said, and Genji turned away from him. "I really don't want to talk to you, or anyone here in fact," Genji said. McCree took a seat beside Genji suddenly, causing the cyborg the flinch back. "Don't be like that, we ain't your enemy if that's what's worrin ya," McCree said, looking directly at the cyborg. The cyborg, once again flinched, "How do I know you're not lying? Trying to gain my trust and then stab me in the back." Genji spat and McCree shrugged, "I guess ya won't know unless you try to trust us, but here's a question, why bring you back just to kill ya again?" 

Genji looked like he was thinking about what McCree said, "So, what does this Blackwatch do...?" He asked and McCree's face lit up. McCree started giving a few minute-long talk about what Blackwatch did. "So... you do the darker side of things for Overwatch?" McCree nodded, "Basically." Should you really trust these people you don't even know? Genji looked at the cowboy and opened his mouth to say something and the Blackwatch commander came in. The commander narrowed his eyes at McCree, "I see your warming up to Genji fairly quickly." McCree looked away, and Genji looked directly at the commander, "How do I join your Blackwatch?" Genji spoke and Commander Reyes was surprised, "How did you convince him, McCree?" Guess he just wanted me to join, and not get to know me. Genji felt slightly betrayed and McCree smiled, "My irresistible charm boss." He said and Commander Reyes rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever he did seemed to work, all you have to do is say you want in and I'll do all the official paperwork and shit." The commander said and Genji nodded. Where else are you even going to go anyway? He shook his head and got a confused look from McCree, "I want in." He said in Japanese before quickly repeating it in English. "I do have a request though," Genji said and got a hard stare from the commander, "Please no missions in Japan." Coward. His dragon growled and Genji flinched. Commander Reyes spoke, "I already figured that." Genji then looked at McCree then back at Reyes, "Then I'll join."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo's story will be next chapter, I will alternate normally every other chapter. The main POV's are Genji, McCree, and Hanzo.


End file.
